Aaron and Emily: A Shade of Gray
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The team needs a visit with Jack to help get over the last case.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Before I start I must thank Trisha greatly. It turns out there was once again another episode of season four that I hadn't seen and I panicked when I couldn't find a recap for it. Trisha found one. So thank you SO much Trisha. Onto the story, this one is easy to figure out. Kid case meaning we get to see Jack. The whole team spends time with our favorite three year old. Though at this point I guess it's more like three and a half since we're reaching the end of season four. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have needed a recap for the episode.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat next to Hotch on the jet and nudged him gently with her elbow. He looked at her.

"I think the whole team could do with phone call from a certain little Hotchner." Emily said quietly.

Hotch looked around at his team and realized that Emily was right.

"Gather everyone over here and I'll call Haley." Hotch said back, just as quiet. Emily nodded and as she stood, Hotch pulled out his phone, hitting a speed dial key.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's Aaron. The team had a tough case and would like to talk with Jack. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Aaron. Hold on, I'll get him."

"Thank you."

Hotch waited. The team gathered and Emily retook her seat beside Hotch.

"Hi Daddy!"

Hotch smiled. "Hey Buddy. I'm going to put you on speaker so everyone can hear you, ok?"

"Kay!"

Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the button for the speaker phone.

"Say hi to everyone Jack." Hotch said.

"Hi everybody!"

The team happily greeted Jack.

"How ya doing little man?" Morgan asked.

"Good, I found a worm today." Jack said. "I showed Mommy but she told me to put it back outside."

Everyone laughed.

"That's where worms are supposed to be Jack." JJ said.

"But I had to show Mommy." Jack said.

"You could have brought her outside to see it." Reid said.

"It would have crawleded away." Jack said.

"Good point Jack." Dave said. "Good idea bringing it to your mom."

"You looking forward to this weekend Jack?" Emily asked.

The team was coming over to Emily's place for dinner Saturday night. Jack had asked for it and no one on the team could say no to him.

"Yeah!" Jack said. "Is Henry coming?"

JJ smiled. "Would we come visit without Henry?"

"No." Jack said. "I like seeing Henry."

"And he likes seeing you." Dave said.

They heard Jack yawn.

"I think it's your nap time Buddy." Hotch said. "We'll see you Friday ok?"

"Ok Daddy." Jack said. "I love you everybody."

A chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'love you toos' went around and Hotch hung up his phone.

"Thanks man." Morgan said. "We really needed that."

Hotch nodded. "It's no problem Morgan. I know just how much help it is to hear his voice after a case."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Jack arrived at the BAU with Haley on Friday, Emily and Hotch were both nowhere to be found so Jack ran to the next best person.

"Uncle Dave!" he shouted.

Dave turned from where he was standing at Morgan's desk and quickly scooped Jack up into his arms.

"Hey there little man." Dave said.

Haley joined them. "Dave, where are Aaron and Emily?"

"They're off picking up Austin from her final class." Dave said. "Reid was supposed to go but fell behind on his paper work."

Reid pouted at his desk. "Three files, I only have three files left. They could have waited."

Dave turned to the younger man. "Hotch told you that you weren't going if your work wasn't done Reid. You two agreed on that almost a week ago."

Before Reid could argue more, Morgan stood up with his own files.

"Come on kid," he said. "let's head into the meet room so you can focus. Before you know it, Austin will be here."

Dave and Haley, with amused expressions, watched as Morgan pretty much dragged Reid from his desk.

"Well at least things are never boring around here." Dave said looking back at Haley.

Haley smiled. "That is true." she handed Dave Jack's bag. "Everything he needs is in there. Let Aaron know that he needs to drop Jack at my mother's Monday morning because I have an early meeting."

Dave nodded. "No problem Haley." he put Jack down. "Say bye to Mom big guy."

Haley gave Jack a hug and kiss before saying goodbye to Dave and making her way out of the bullpen. She climbed onto the elevator and went down the parking garage. Walking towards her car, she heard familiar voices and looked up to see Hotch, Emily and Austin in another row talking and laughing as they headed towards the elevator Haley had just gotten off of. Haley was amazed. It had been so long since she had seen Hotch laugh. She had honestly thought he'd forgotten how. But seeing him with Emily, Haley was glad that if he had forgotten he had a new reason to remember.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know, this is a really random moment for Haley but it felt right to put it in there. I needed a nice Haley moment. Don't worry, I'll fix it later in the story.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So how do I go about becoming part of the team?" Austin asked as she walked into the bullpen with Emily and Hotch.

"Dave and I have a meeting set up with the Director tomorrow morning." Hotch said. "And we'll show him your class results along with the letters of recommendation from your teachers. It'll take some time but I'm sure while the Director goes over it all, we can convince him to let you come on a few cases so you can get an idea of how things go."

Austin smiled. "That would be great. Thank you so much Hotch."

Hotch shook his head. "No need to thank me Austin. You deserve this."

Hotch walked off to his office and Emily smiled at Austin.

"He and Dave are going to fight as hard as they need to for you to be on the team." Emily said. "Let's go find Reid."

Austin nodded and followed Emily.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily picked Jack up, placing him on her hip as she walked to answer the door. On the other side was the team.

"What?" Emily said. "Did you guys ride together?"

It was Saturday night, the night of Jack's requested dinner and it appeared the whole team had arrived at the same time.

"Nope," Morgan said with a laugh. "just happened to arrive at the same time."

Emily stepped back. "Alright in before my neighbors start thinking that I have mobs coming after me."

The team laughed and walked in. Emily held onto Jack until everyone was in and then let him go.

"Remember Jack," Emily said. "we've been banned from the kitchen."

"What did you do?" Dave asked.

Emily smirked. "I didn't do anything. Jack and I just happened to be talking while Aaron was trying to focus on making dinner and he claimed we were distracting him." she looked at Jack. "Do you think we were distracting him?"

Jack shook his head. "No Daddy's just silly."

Morgan came up behind Jack and flipped the young boy over his shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Well at least we know where you get it from." Morgan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I hear you banned your girlfriend and son from the kitchen."

Hotch turned from the stove as Dave walked in.

"Those two can be very chatty when they want to," Hotch said. "and I was losing my focus."

Dave snorted. "Uh huh. What were they talking about that was making you lose focus?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "Jack wants a little brother or sister."

Dave choked on the water he'd started drinking. Hotch patted the older man on the back until he could breathe properly.

"I'm sorry," Dave said. "Jack wants what?"

"You heard me." Hotch said. "And after he informed Emily and I of this, they started talking about what would change if he got to be a big brother. It was, I don't want to say unnerving,"

Dave smiled. "Just not a conversation you were ready to hear or have."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you going to reach the point where you're ready to have that talk?" Dave asked.

Hotch covered the pot he was standing in front of and faced Dave. "I want to. I really do."

Dave smiled. "Well I'll be honest Aaron, I didn't think you'd reach this point again but I'm glad you have."

Hotch smiled. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ sat between Emily and Austin as they plus Garcia watched Jack roll around on the floor while he played with Henry. Henry would crawl after Jack and Jack would stay still until Henry almost reached him before moving away. It was cute and making both boys giggle like crazy.

"You'll never guess what Jack told Aaron and I earlier." Emily said causing the other three women to look at her.

"What did young Hotchner say?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled. "He wants a brother or sister."

The girls were shocked.

"What did you say?" JJ asked.

"I told him Aaron and I would have to think about it." Emily said. "And then Jack and I started talking about how he would help out if he did get a little brother or sister."

Austin smiled. "That's when you and Jack got kicked from the kitchen."

Emily laughed as Jack climbed into her lap. "I think Aaron might have been slightly overwhelmed."

"I don't think he's as overwhelmed as you think Em." Garcia said.

Emily turned and saw Hotch watching her and Jack with a smile on his face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy,"

Emily turned to Jack as she pulled the blankets down on the guest bed. Though given how many of Jack's things had appeared in the room, it was more Jack's then a guest room.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Emily said.

"Did I make Daddy sad?" Jack asked.

Emily frowned. She sat on the bed and motioned for Jack to join her. Thankfully Hotch was downstairs cleaning up from Dave and Morgan's food fight. Or at least their version of one. Jack hopped up on the bed beside Emily and leaned against her side.

"Why do you think you made Daddy sad?" Emily asked.

"Cause he looked funny when I asked for a brother or sister." Jack explained.

Emily smiled. "He's not sad Jack. You just surprised him. Me too."

Jack looked up at Emily. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Really. Have you told your Mommy about wanting a brother or sister?"

Jack nodded and looked down again. "She said no. That I didn't need one."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head. She really didn't get Haley sometimes. It was perfectly normal for an only child to ask for siblings. Hell she herself continued to ask for one well into her teen years. Haley could at least told him that she'd see. She didn't have to brush the poor kid off.

"Well I think everyone should have a brother or sister." Emily said. "But until you can get one of your own, Henry's ok right?"

Jack nodded again, his happy demeanor back. "Yeah, Henry's great."

Emily pulled Jack into her lap. "So you give me time to talk with Daddy and at a later point we'll talk about this again, ok?"

Jack hugged Emily. "Thank you Emmy."

Emily held Jack tight. "You're welcome baby."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch closed his book as Emily climbed into bed.

"So I take it since you took so long," Hotch said. "Jack brought up the earlier conversation."

Emily nodded. "Yeah and I think I found out why he came to us."

Hotch frowned. "Gonna share?"

"Haley told him he didn't need a sibling." Emily said. "Out right told him no."

Hotch sighed. "What did you tell him?"

Emily suddenly looked shy. "I told him that I think everyone should have a sibling and that until he had one of his own, Henry would be ok. He agreed and then I said to give me time to talk with you and we'd revisit the topic at a later date."

Hotch smiled at Emily's sudden shyness. While Hotch never imagined having more then Jack, he knew Emily wanted a child of her own and given how their relationship was going he knew that the child would be half his. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily.

"It is definitely something to talk about." he said. "That is, if you want to."

Emily met Hotch's gaze. "I want to. I just wasn't sure you did."

Hotch laid down, pulling Emily with him and let her settle against his chest. "After Jack I never really imagined having more kids but then I also thought I'd still be with Haley. Things have changed since then. I've got you now and I know how much you want kids. So we will talk about it."

Emily smiled. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that last little bit there may have been slightly OOC for Hotch but it was needed. I'm sure you can all picture Hotch's reaction to Jack suddenly asking for a brother or sister. I know I had Twitch laughing quite hard at the idea. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh! I was checking the other day and there are only five episodes left for season four and only four stories left. I'm doing To Hell...And Back part 1+2 as one story. Then it's on to season five!

End Transmission

Sarah here! Watching Harry Potter 6. I love love love this movie. OK, I really have nothing to say except: Men. *shakes head* Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
